nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolyn Ashley Taylor
Carolyn Ashley Taylor is the main female protagonist and the central protagonist of Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is the typical Caucasian-American schoolgirl who is Genola's annoying arch-nemesis, Jennifer's partner-in-crime and Mitchell's lucky fiancée. During the series, She has an unrequited crush on Mitchell most often. She has shown a number of interests, such as gathering four-leaf clovers for luck and babysitting kids, a professional archer and a checkers champion. She has a bitter-sweet, passive, beautiful & kind-hearted personality, and she resides in a beautiful house near a lake, and it is for this reason that Carolyn is known for her lady luck and unrequited crush for the series' main character Mitchell. They have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions, however, and are very good friends. During the series' early years, her appearance was changed several times. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Carolyn appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Carolyn Slap combo' Carolyn Slap combo is Carolyn's neutral special. Carolyn Performs a quick two-slap combo and ends it with a deadly slap right across the opponent's cheeks leaving it red for days, this last slap will paralyze you for 10 seconds. 'Carolyn's Timestop' Carolyn's Timestop is Carolyn's side special. After a short delay, Carolyn moves in a straight line in the time-travelling direction on which the left or right directional buttons is choosing. 'Carolyn Parasol' Carolyn Parasol is Carolyn's up special. Carolyn leaps up into the air, holding her Parasol above her. At the apex of her jump, she will open the parasol and float down gently. The parasol does damage at all times of the animation. 'Carolyn's Bow' ' Carolyn's Bow' is Carolyn's down special. She can pull back the arrow and fires it. If she holds the arrow until it glows, the arrow will fly farther and straighter. It involves firing an arrow which is useful for stopping foes or camping, and holding down will greatly increase the range of the arrow fired. 'Super Carolyn' Super Carolyn is Carolyn's War Strike. She emits a pink aura from her entire body, pink clovers revolving around the common center of her gravitation. She has nearly popular feminine fortune, next up is when she also has the power to stop time momentarily, she will also have her defense power increased for a fixed time and She can pull back the arrow and fires a luminous arrow with a bright tip. When she holds and releases it for a few seconds, and fires a luminous arrow at close range, which can set to reflect projectiles and spin characters in the opposite direction if it hits the opponent. Special Costume Carolyn's special costume is her adult and future self from Mitchell X. as an adult, her design was made more "spazzy and schoolgirlish" to make her a well-balanced, weak-willed female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy but her personality from classic self is the same, she is virtually identical to her classic self and doesn't like Losing her bow & arrow when it comes to Marquessa's diabolical schemes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Heroes Category:Starters